Petit délire : OS Le Filtre d'Amooour
by MrsEdgington
Summary: Juste pour rire !


**Ecrit dans le cadre d'un défit, juste pour rire !**

* * *

- Mon amour, toi ici !

- Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis là d'ailleurs, mais il fallait que je te vois, je le sentais.

- C'est si bon de te voir.

- Non mon ange ! Nous ne pouvons pas. Pas encore. Les autres ne comprendraient pas.

- Je sais et cela me brise le cœur, je t'aime tant.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime tant.

- Pars vite avant qu'on ne te voit ici.

- A très bientôt, mon cœur.

_Quelques minutes auparavant…_

- Noooooooon ! Hurla Elena en découvrant le verre vide de Damon. Damooon ! Où es-tu, nom d'un chien ?!

Continua-t-elle à beugler de toutes ses forces dans l'immense manoir des Salvatore. Mais sans succès, il ne répondait tout simplement pas.

Comment les choses avaient pu mal tourner à ce point ?

Alors qu'elle se posait ses interminables questions quant à ses réels sentiments pour l'aîné des Salvatore, Bonnie avait trouvé une solution. Il s'agissait d'un filtre d'amour tout simplement. Celui-ci faisait ressurgir les vraies émotions sans tenir compte de l'hypnose vampirique ou encore de cet étrange sire-bond. Elena était persuadée que son amour pour Damon était réel et partagé.

Mais son amie sorcière l'avait mise en garde. Si l'un des deux ne ressent pas de véritable sentiment pour l'autre, la potion entraînera une horrible répulsion. Si Elena aimait toujours Stefan ou pire ! Si Damon ne cherchait que la copie de la Katherine qu'il croyait avoir aimé, humain, c'était foutu, à jamais.

Les sujets devaient boire la potion ensemble, c'était la règle. L'effet était immédiat !

Soit, Elena, sûre d'elle et de Damon, avait tenté le Diable.

Elle avait préparé une jolie soirée romantique en amoureux. Vêtue d'un déshabillé très sexy, elle avait allumé quelques bougies pour l'ambiance et ouvert une bouteille de champagne. Dans chaque verre, elle avait versé le Filtre d'amour de Bonnie.

Damon lui, avait passé la journée à fouiller les différentes demeures des Originaux afin de récupérer le pieu d'Alaric, fermement décidé à en finir avec Rebekah, une bonne fois pour toute.

Il l'avait étrangement retrouvé dans les affaires de Kol et en voulait à Stefan de l'avoir perdu aussi facilement.

La guerre entre la Scooby Gang et le Clan des Originaux avait atteint son apogée et les choses allaient dégénérer. Il leur fallait le pieu, seule arme leur donnant un minimum d'avantage sur leurs ancêtres.

Le temps de la négociation était définitivement révolu et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela.

Alors que le couple s'embrassait tendrement après une dure journée, Damon renversa pas mégarde le bol de fraises au chocolat sur le déshabillé d'Elena qui fila à la salle de bain rattraper le coup. Il attendit patiemment en sirotant sa coupe de champagne, se demandant pourquoi les femmes avaient toujours besoin d'en faire autant.

Etre tout simplement à poil suffisait à le satisfaire. Le reste faisait joli dans les films pour gamines, point.

On sonna à la porte et Damon descendit ouvrir. Une visite inattendue qui le troubla fortement, comme à chaque fois.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la personne en question et ce, depuis leur première rencontre. Mais là, soudainement, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et il se sentit rougir.

Damon eu une furieuse envie de se jeter dans ses bras, mais son amour secret le retint de justesse. Les autres ne devaient pas savoir pas encore.

- Damoooon ! Où est tu ?

La voix stridente et insistante d'Elena l'agaça au plus haut point et il préféra ne pas répondre. Il se servit un verre de bourbon, réfléchissant à la manière de se débarrasser de ce bébé-vampire pique-assiette qui avait élu domicile chez lui, incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même comme la grande fille qu'elle prétendait être.

- Damon, mon amour, tu vas bien ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux si tu…

- J'ai cru t'entendre parler ! Il y avait quelqu'un avec toi ?

- Mais non, où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? Ce que tu peux être gonflante avec tes questions parfois ?

- Mais…

- Je suis fatiguée ce soir, fiche-moi la paix et vas donc te coucher. Y'a école demain !

- Damon…

- Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ! Tu commences sérieusement à me sortir par les yeux !

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

- Et toi, tu vas me parler avec un peu plus de respect, je te prie. Je suis ton créateur, ne l'oublie pas. Ce que j'ai donné, je peux le reprendre ! Tu as bien compris ! Hors de ma vue maintenant !

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Elena qui fondit en larmes et remonta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Les choses se terminèrent plutôt bien à Mystic Falls. Silas n'était finalement qu'une légende pour tenir les vampires éloignés de la Cure et celle-ci fût administrée de force à Elena par Klaus.

L'Hybride Original embarqua d'ailleurs cette dernière dans un lieu tenu secret. Il lui prélevait régulièrement du sang et fini par lui administrer une FIV garantissant ainsi la lignée des Petrova.

Personne ne s'interposa.

Stefan et Damon en avait plus qu'assez de l'adolescente pleurnicharde qui leur avait pourri la vie à l'instar de leur ancêtre. Bonnie ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec les vampires quels qu'ils soient et Caroline avait fui depuis longtemps avec son précieux Tyler que Klaus avait renoncé à pourchasser, tellement il lui paraissait insignifiant.

Si cette histoire n'avait pas fini en véritable massacre, ils croyaient tous le devoir à une personne et une seule. Habile négociateur et diplomate manipulateur hors pair, Elijah avait su calmer les esprits et les forcer à faire la paix, œuvrant ensemble pour le bien de tous.

Mais en réalité, ils devaient leur salut au Filtre d'amour de Bonnie, car sans l'amour de Damon pour Elena, les choses avaient été nettement plus faciles.

Et si Elijah n'avait pas sonné au Manoir des Salvatore ce jour-là pour négocier la non-utilisation du pieu d'Alaric contre sa fratrie, il n'aurait jamais vécu la plus belle histoire d'amour de sa vie avec le jeune vampire ténébreux et passionné qui avait fait battre son cœur dès le premier jour.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…


End file.
